The present invention relates to a twin belt type continuous casting machine and, more particularly, to a twin belt type continuous casting machine constructed to enable the width of a thin slab (referred to hereunder as "slab") of a metal to be varied perpendicularly to the length of the slab, i.e., without requiring a substantial length of width-varying zone, while the slab is continuously cast by the machine.